poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Island Whisperer!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Island Whisperer! in ''Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series''. * (The episode begins) * Ash Ketchum: (singing repeat) Akala Island! * Rotom Pokedex: Ash, calm down! I know you're excited about today's field trip but relax! * Eddy: Yeah, calm down! And your singing is giving me a headache. * Double-D: Eddy, be nice! * Ash Ketchum: Rotom, what Pokemon live on Akala Island? Can't wait to see. * Rotom Pokedex: Hold on, I'll give a search. * Cera: Make it quick, we don't want you to take too long. * Emerl: Be patience, Cera. * (Pikachu goes to the company, but then suddenly...) * ???: HEEELLLPPP!! * Ash Ketchum: What was that? * Goku: I don't know Ash but someone needs our help. * ???: Look out! * (A female longneck dinosaur runs to the left side as Tauros hits Ash sending him flying then Kiawe's Charizard steps in front of it and grabs it's horns to stop it) * Man: Tauros! Chill out! * Kiawe: Keep moving on, Charizard! * (Charizard crashes to the ground) * Ash Ketchum: Oh... that really hurt! * Lille: Are you alright, Ash? * Ash Ketchum: Guess you can say that? * Krillin: What's going on over there? * Sophocles: Charizard startled Tauros when it landed. * Mallow: And Tauros got really angry. * (As Charizard continues trying to push Tauros, suddenly something appeared in the air and landed on the ground. It was Lycanroc Midday form) * Ash Ketchum: It's a Lycanroc! * Rotom Pokedex: And it's a midday form! * Tai Kamiya: Where did it come from!? * (Then we see a woman) * Woman: Alola! Now stop being so angry. There, there, good. (She kisses Tauros on it's nose) Yeah, that's it. Good Tauros. * Ash Ketchum: Amazing! * Pikachu: Pika! * Yoshi: She calmed Tauros down! * Mallow: So cool! * Sophocles: Who is she? * Lana: I sure don't remember her from school at all. * - * - * - * Littlefoot: What's going on? (He sees another dinosaur in surprised) Is that...!? * Ash Ketchum: I know it is...! * Cera: It's Ali! * Ducky: Yep yep yep it is Ali. * Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Island Whisperer. * Woman: You did a great job back there with Tauros. Your something else. (Kisses Kiawe's Charizard) * Kiawe: Olivia! * Olivia: Alola, Kiawe! * - * - * - * Ash & Littlefoot: Ali! * Ali: Littlefoot! Ash! * Tigger: Well I'll be Ali is here in the Alola region too! * Rabbit: I should've seen it myself. * - * - * - * - * - * - * Emerl: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Emerl the leader of the SUPS1. Nice to meet you, Ali. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * (Later in the ocean) * - * - * - * (Suddenly something splashed on Ash and Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: Hey! * Ash Ketchum: Who did it!? * Mo: Hello! * Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot and their friends: Mo! * Littlefoot: It's good to see you again Mo! * Petrie: You come to Alola too? * Mo: Yes. Mo went to Alola to see you mud-friends! * Ruby: That's so great! * Lana: Who are you? * Ash Ketchum: Guys this is Mo, he's a good friend of ours. * Emerl: Hi Mo I'm Emerl nice to meet you. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Olivia: Littlefoot, I got surprise for you on Akala Island and there right here. * (Then a big brown longneck dinosaur and a little green longneck dinosaur appears revealed are Bron and Shorty) * Bron: Hello, Littlefoot! * Littlefoot: Dad! Your back! * - * - * Olivia: And we also got another surprise for all of you Jaden Yuki and his friends are staying at the Pokemon School as your new students with you guys from today and now. * (Jaden Yuki and his friends appear) * Professor Kukui: Now make a nice new welcome Jaden and friends as new students and friends. * All Heroes:Okay * Ash Ketchum: Hi my name is Ash and this my pal Pikachu. * Pikachu: Pikachu! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Narrator: It's a happy reunion Littlefoot, Pooh, Ash and their friends reunited their old friends Ali and Mo. On top of that, Littlefoot and his grandparents reunite his father Bron and his adopted brother Shorty.Not only that Jaden Yuki and friends are new students at the Pokemon School as Ash,Emerl and all their friends are very thrill with joy. * (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts